Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof tape for an automobile battery and a manufacturing method, and more particularly to a waterproof tape for an automobile battery and a manufacturing method, which can effectively prevent penetration of water from a tight gap on components of an automobile battery assembly while being thin, and prevent damage caused by external impacts with excellent shock resistance.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, all automobiles contain various required equipment necessary for the operation thereof, including an ignition system for driving an engine, most of which is operated by electric power. Hence, the automobile includes a generator for supplying necessary power to devices using the electric power as power sources, wherein since the generator is driven by the engine, it always includes a battery for supplying operation power to the starting ignition system thereof. Further, the battery is connected to various electric units as well as the ignition system so as to operate each of the electric units as needed when the engine is not driven, and reversely, when the engine is being driven, the battery is charged by the generator.
Such a battery is generally installed in an engine room where various units are concentrated. However, since the automobile engine room is formed such that the front and the bottom thereof may communicate with the outside for radiating and cooling, particular attention to waterproofing of the battery is required. Thus, the battery is mounted to be located on a water level from the ground to the extent that the operation thereof is not disrupted, called, on the top of a wading line, even if there are puddles in a running rail of the automobiles like the rainy season, and the battery is waterproof in the structure that rainwater and the like penetrated from the top can be blocked.
However, for example, when a flooding part of the automobile is beyond the wading line by heavy rain and the like, the battery is wet to adversely affect the automobile operation as well as shortening a battery lifetime. Specifically, since a military truck is frequently driven underwater in the wading of a river, and the like, the problem from flooding of the battery becomes very serious. Thus, in the military truck, the battery might be installed in the inside of the truck. In this case, the battery can be waterproofed, but passengers have been too dissatisfied with harmful gas generated for the chemical reaction of the battery.
To solve such a problem, a scheme of mounting the battery outside the automobile on the top of the wading line is being pursued, but it is virtually impossible to install the battery outside the automobile by allowing the battery to come close to the engine room on the top of the wading line in view of the structural characteristic of the automobile.
Hence, a waterproof tape having an adhesive layer formed on a base thereof is being used according to various purposes such as connection, fixation and the like, of the components in the battery. Further, it has been known that in prior art waterproof tapes, for example, a foaming agent is used as the base to increase adhesion to an adhered object.
However, recently, as the automobile battery becomes smaller, lighter and thinner, and become more precise, it requires stricter water tightness. As a result, it is difficult to provide a waterproof property meeting such recent needs only by using the foaming agent as the base, and specifically, the tape finds difficulty in providing adhesion and waterproof properties at a level capable of sufficiently covering even a few gaps present in a member and an interface of the adhesive layer.
Furthermore, the waterproof tape can have the functions such as shock resistance and shock absorption, in addition to basic roles such as adhesion, water proofing, and the like. That is, the waterproof tape can serve as preventing the adhered objects from being damaged by absorbing a shock force without damage of the tape from the shock force applied to the adhered objects, simultaneously with preventing water from being penetrated between the adhered objects.
Conventional tapes have the foaming agents as the bases which may partially serve as such shock resistance and shock absorption. However, when the tapes are narrow or thin, they have the problem of insufficiently implementing the shock resistance and shock absorption functions.